spirit_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard of Gods
The Graveyard of Gods was a secret realm where god corpses are being kept by the 9 Silver Factions. The heads of the corpses are stored inside and is heavily guarded by top experts. The Graveyard of Gods is a secret realm independent from Spirit Realm. It’s a small world, the purpose of which is to bury the ancient, reputable elites who have perished, and prevent their bodies from being disturbed. Graveyard of Gods has a soul barrier at its entrance. All martial practitioners stronger than the Netherpassage Realm, be it in soul or physical body, will not be able to pass through it even with the help of a Heaven Grade artifact. The entrance is constantly changing and is based on the location of the god corpses that's why the silver factions captured them and stored them so that the Land of Buried Gods can be accessed. The current entrance is located in the Heavenly Fissure Continent. The seals of the Graveyard of Gods are divided into two categories: inside and outside. Outside, the eight god corpses suppress the aura of the seals. This makes it nearly impossible for outsiders to find the entrance to the Graveyard of Gods and go inside. The inside seal is the 7 great spirit bodies who hide the entrance to the Land of Buried Gods. Each spirit represents one of the great forbidden lands, Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Ice, and Thunder. Their locations in the Graveyard of Gods form the shape of the Big Dipper. Some of the great spirit bodies died and some harbored the intention to leave the secret realm which destroyed the balance. The earth spirit, metal spirit and water spirit possessed the 3 eastern barbarians who practice their element and eventually moved to the bodies of 3 experts in the Land of Buried Gods who cultivated the same element as them. The water spirit is in the form of a water snake. The secret realm finally collapsed and the eight god heads along with some corpses escaped. History The Heaven Fighting Race created this secret realm. The Graveyard of Gods isn’t a public space used to bury the bodies of ancient elites at all. It is a divine altar that the Heaven Fighting Race uses to trap the remains and soul fragments of ancient beings for the sole purpose of raising their next generation. Jiang Zhuzhe discovered this and shared it with Feng Yi of the Celestial Artifact Sect so he can get the corpse of the Blood Progenitor and devour the blood essence of the dead experts there while Feng Yi cooperated because he wanted to use the corpses as forging materials. It also revealed that there are other divine altars like the Graveyard of Gods created by the Heaving Fighting Race but are still undiscovered. Forbidden Land of Ice It is a region filled with snow and ice. The ice spirit resides inside a frozen lake. The ice spirit is capable of spreading its consciousness through the frigid air of the Forbidden Land of Ice. The Land of Buried Gods is located in the coldest place in the Forbidden Land of Ice. Land of Buried Gods The Land of Buried Gods contains the bodies of elites of all sorts of races and the remains of ferocious beasts from ancient times. The entrance is located inside the frozen lake in Forbidden Land of Ice. Known experts bodies located in the land: The 5 progenitors and 3 emperors. The Voodoo Progenitor, the Evil God, The Blood Progenitor, The Arrow God of the Eastern Barbarians. Forbidden Land of Fire There is no sun and has a fiery, volcanic terrain with corrosive fire always present in the atmosphere. There is no vegetation present but the realm can product Heavenly Flame Crystals. The environment is ideal for Fire Demons to spawn. Fire Demons are creatures that were made of fire and stone. They were about four to five meters tall with lava flowing from their bodies and fire burning all around them. The bigger a Fire Demon was, the scarier they were, and the more difficult it would be to deal with them. They have a pair of Heavenly Flame Crystals for eyes that shone with ghastly flames. Fire Demons did not fear pain or death. They would only obey their basest instincts to kill and chase away all other living creatures who stepped into their domain. The fire energy that the Fire Demons contained was comparable to that of Netherpassage and Fulfillment Realm martial practitioners. The area is home of the Fire Qilin, the fire spirit body of the graveyard. The Fire Qilin died and his corpse was discovered by Qin Lie. Forbidden Land of Wood There is a region of the Graveyard that is home to the Wood Race and a Spring of Life. That region has ancient trees and is inhabited by a wood spirit called the Tree God. The Tree God refined all the Wood Race members alive so that a Spring of Life can be created. The Spring of Life originated from the refinement of the life essence of the Wood Race clansmen but is tainted with their memories and through fragments. The area is filled with Ancient Trees that are great in size. Forbidden Land of Thunder The Forbidden Land of Thunder was a place where wind, rain, rumbling thunder, and lightning would frequently appear. Its weather was extremely nasty. The Forbidden Land of Wood and Forbidden Land of Thunder were separated by a field of wilderness. The land is described to have a swampy area covered in a torrent of rain and lightning. There were all kinds of ponds, puddles, and swamps along with mountains of various mountains. This region is also a place where the bodies of elites are buried and their souls sealed. It has an area called the Thunder Lagoon where soul crystals of the highest purity can be found. The soul energy of a soul crystal, on the other hand, can replenish one’s soul energy. In ancient times, the powerful existence that created the Graveyard of Gods harnessed thunder lagoons to refine souls. The thunder’s purifying power was used by the creator to exterminate the soul of an elite. The Thunder Lagoon exploded after the thunder spirit was sealed. Inside the Thunder Lagoon, 6 Pure Soul Springs can also be found. A Pure Soul Spring is the product of refining an elite’s soul hundreds of thousands of times. This process of countless rounds of purification, washing away all residual memories and soul fragments, makes the elite’s soul incomparably clean and pure. Pure Soul Spring can be refined into an artifact soul. If a spirit artifact has a powerful artifact soul inside of it, its quality will rise by leaps and bounds! According to what I’ve learned, most high rank Heaven Grade spirit artifacts contain artifact souls, whereas Divine Grade spirit artifacts are certain to have one a Pure Soul Spring can allow a practitioner with a severely damaged soul to quickly recover. If the soul of a high realm martial practitioner were grievously wounded, they wouldn’t necessarily be able to recover even if several hundred years passed. With a Pure Soul Spring, however, the practitioner would be able to transfer his soul, his life experiences, his emotions, and everything else to it. A Pure Soul Spring with no memories, thought fragments, or impurities to speak of can gradually be refined by an elite and imprinted with their own experiences and processes. They can transform it into a subsoul that is connected to the main soul and used as a second life. The thunder spirit is called the Thunder Crystal Beast which looks like a dragon like creature made of crystals. The Thunder Crystal Beast resides at the bottom of the Thunder Lagoon. In the past, an incredibly powerful being threw the souls of elites into the Thunder Crystal Beast's domain and told him how to refine them and make Pure Soul Springs. He was promised that he would be able to leave the secret realm one day by being sealed in the Demon Sealing Tombstone. ' '